What Sergeant Franklin Did When He Was 11
by Gothgirlreid
Summary: Oh, gods" he thought again, turning slowly around to see what he knew was going to be there. What exactly did Seargeant Franklin in Night Watch do when he was 11?


**Alright, I'm not sure if this idea has been done before, but I haven't really looked for it. I got bored after reading **_**Night Watch**_**, and decided to write this. Purely my own twisted imagination. Thanks to Sweetest-Sammy for beta-ing :)  
**

**Disc-laimers: I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them**

Thomas Franklin looked around. He couldn't see any of his friends anywhere, for which he was eternally grateful. He couldn't believe this had happened to him. How could he have been so stupid?!

He should have realised what was going on as soon as he heard the door opening. He tried to remember exactly what had happened, trying to take his mind off his current situation...

_One of his friends, he couldn't remember who, had caught him after lessons._

"_Hey, Tommy. Wanna play football?"_

_"Sure!" He had fallen into step with the group heading for the grassy playing area._

_It had rained earlier, meaning that he school football pitch was muddy, but they didn't care. It would just make the game more interesting. Each team had chosen their players, and they had started. They had all run after the ball and stumbled occasionally, but the only one to trip had been Tommy, who had stumbled over someone's foot, didn't know who that was either._

_He got up and they continued to play until one of the teachers yelled at them to come inside and wash up for supper._

_"Especially you, Thomas Franklin! You look as if you've rolled around in the stuff!" It was true, no-one but him had been so thoroughly covered in mud. The others only had to wash their faces and change their clothes._

_He should have realised then, from the mischievous looks on their faces, that something was up, but he was too tired to think. He just went to the showers and started to wash._

_After a few minutes, he heard the door open, and footsteps come in. He heard someone go through a locker, and just assumed that they had forgotten something earlier, and had come back for it. More fool him._

_A few minutes later, he turned off the shower, and reached for his towel. It wasn't there. Looking around, he realised that whoever had come in earlier had gone through his locker and stolen his things. He looked inside, to see if they had left anything. They had._

"Oh gods" _he thought, as he reached in and withdrew the pink dress from his locker. _That _had definitely not been there earlier. He stood there for what must have been half an hour, before coming to the conclusion that he had no choice, except to run through the halls naked._

_He was going to have to wear the pink dress._

And that was what he was doing now. He looked around the corner and, seeing no one there, ran to the next one. Suddenly...

_CLICK!_

"Oh, gods" he thought again, turning slowly around to see what he _knew_ was going to be there. Sure enough, there was everyone from the football match, waving his clothes around for him to see. And in the midst of all these people, an iconograph.

He watched as someone he didn't know pulled something out of the device and showed everyone. Suddenly, the footsteps of a group of people coming towards them became audible around the corner, and the others scattered. Before Tommy could even move, a large group of teachers, including the headmaster, had come around the corner.

And they saw him. Standing there. By himself. Wearing a pink dress.

"Thomas Franklin! _What_ are you doing! Wearing a dress next to the girls' bathroom?" Tommy just stared back. Then, slowly, he turned his head, staring at the door to the girls' bathroom. He looked back to the teachers, a mortified look on his face.

The teacher who had asked him the question looked at him and, realising that he wasn't going to get an answer, walked forward and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Well, young man, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to write to your mother about this."

_"Oh no!"_ He thought, as he was led to the headmaster's office. _"If they write to my mother, she'll tell Granny! She'll _never_ let me live this down!"_

***

**3 hours later**

The headmaster sat down at his desk, pulled a sheet of paper towards him and began to write;

_Dear Mrs. Franklin,_

_I feel that it is my duty to inform you that your son, Thomas, recently attempted to sneak into the girls bathroom by wearing a pink dress..._

This was going to be a _very _interesting conversation when the boy went home for the summer...


End file.
